mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Luismi C3a/Just in Case Someone Decides to Make a Page About CAB
Base Blocks *Arch Base Block (3x1) *Cube Base Block (1x1, 2x2, 3x3, 4x4) *Leaning Cube Base Block (2x2, 3x3, 4x4) *Wonked Cube Base Block (2x2, 3x3) *Flipped Wonked Cube Base Block (2x2, 3x3) *Cylinder Base Block (2x2, 3x3, 4x4) *Wonked Cylinder Base Block (2x2, 3x3) *Flipped Wonked Cylinder Base Block (2x2, 3x3) *Half Cylinder Base Block (2x2, 3x3, 4x4) *Half Hexagon Base Block (2x2, 3x3, 4x4) *Hexagon Base Block (2x2, 3x3, 4x4) *Wonked Hexagon Base Block (2x2, 3x3) *Flipped Wonked Hexagon Base Block (2x2, 3x3) *Upwards Wedge Base Block (1x1) Columns *Roman Column - Studious: 10 *Fat Round Column - Studious: 1 (inconsistent between the various angles) *Square Column - Spooky: 10 *Column with Square Bottom Base - Studious: 10 *Simple Block Square Column - Studious: 10 *Stacked Blocks Column - Studious: 1 *Tiki Column - Fun: 1 (inconsistent between the various angles) *Deco Column - Geeky: 1 (inconsistent between the various angles) Doors *Door with Arched Top Bar- Cute: 10 *Asian Door *Circular Asian Door *Door with Circular Top Window - Studious: 10 *Door with Curved Glass Awning - Cute: 10 *Curvy Door with Square Step *Goth Door - Spooky: 10 *Cap'n Ginny's Door - Fun: 10 *Revolving Door *Square Door with Extended Top Bar *Square Door with High Canopy - Tasty: 10 *Square Door with High Window *Square Door with Roof *Theatre Door - Fun: 10 *Tiki Door - Fun: 10 *Town Hall Door *Train Station Door *Warehouse Door with Roller - Geeky: 10 *Wonky Door with Rounded Frame - Geeky: 10 *Short Wonky Door with Rounded Frame - Geeky: 10 (unused) Dormers *Angled Dormer with Pipe Trim *Asian Dormer *Dormer with Curvy Frame *Observatory Dormer - Geeky: 10 *Vented Dormer - Geeky: 10 Fences *Iron Fence *White Fence *Wood Fence *Rope Fence Ground Flairs *Armor - Spooky: 10 *Bat Topiary - Spooky: 10 *Cat Fountain - Spooky: 10 *Short Camera Plant - Studious: 10 *Tall Camera Plant - Studious: 10 *Coffee Pot - Tasty: 10 *Cow - Tasty: 10 *Disco Velvet Rope - Fun: 10 *Dolphin - Fun: 10 *Blue Freezer Bunny - Cute: 10 *Pink Freezer Bunny - Cute: 10 *Ground Lantern- Studious: 10 *Hippo - Fun: 10 *Jack o' Lantern - Spooky: 10 *Menu Easel - Tasty: 10 *Lucky Cat - Cute: 10 *Mic Plant - Studious: 10 *Ring Sculpture - Cute: 10 *Robot 1 - Geeky: 10 *Robot 2 - Geeky: 10 *Robot 3 - Geeky: 10 *Lion Sculpture - Studious: 10 *Seal - Fun: 10 *Solar Flower - Geeky: 10 *Angry Tiki - Studious: 10 *Happy Tiki - Studious: 10 *Wagon - Cute: 10 *Alien - Geeky: 10 *Bee - Tasty: 10 *Orange Butterfly - Cute: 10 *Dinosaur Display - Geeky: 10 *Donkey - Fun: 10 *Flamingo (Developed) - Fun: 10 *Flamingo (Undeveloped) - Fun: 10 (likely the fallen flamingo from the intro. undeveloped is used to refer to the rundown state of the objects around town before it is restored, unused) *Gargoyle - Spooky: 10 *Gnome - Fun: 10 *Mermaid - Studious: 10 *Piggy - Tasty: 10 *Pinwheel - Fun: 10 *Robot - Geeky: 10 *Rocking Horse - Fun: 10 *Scarecrow - Tasty: 10 *Tiki Statue - Studious: 10 Lights *Atomic Lamp - Geeky: 10 *Carriage Lantern - Spooky: 10 *Golden Chinese Lantern - Fun: 10 *Red Chinese Lantern - Studious: 10 *Cone Top Lantern - Studious: 10 *Mining Lantern - Fun: 10 *Paper Lantern - Fun: 10 *Saturn Lamp - Geeky: 10 *Brass Eastern Toy Store Lamp *Work Lamp - Tasty: 10 Roof Flairs *Crooked Cylinder Chimney with Cone Top *Square Chimney with Thick Lip *Square Chimney with Two Pipes *Sitting Gargoyle with Pointy Tail - Spooky: 10 *Thick Railing with Wide Top *Art Deco Trim - Fun: 10 (What is this?) *Crow's Nest - Fun: 10 *Pyramid (2x2, 3x3, 4x4) - Studious: 10 *Radio Tower - Studious: 10 *Curved Brass Skylight - Cute: 10 *Solar Panel - Geeky: 10 *Space Rings - Geeky: 10 *Wonky Disco Thingy - Fun: 10 *Angled Skylight - Geeky: 10 *Peacock Vane - Cute: 10 *Trumpet Player Vane - Studious: 10 Category:Blog posts